Valkyrie: collage
by Cain2504
Summary: Sigh, life being Valkyrie Cain is tiring but it doesn't end yet. Join Valkyrie as she juries into the life of collage making new friends and enemies.
1. Chapter 1

The Move

"Thump"  
Valkyrie spun around and swung her fist into the trolls face. It reared back and screeched as it felt the impact break the bones in his nose whilst rendering him unconscious.  
From behind her she heard clapping.  
"Magnificent" Skulduggery clapped " and you said you needed magic to knock something out."  
Valkyrie just gave Skulduggery a withering look and strolled out of the ware house slumping into the Bentley, leaving Skulduggery to cuff and drag out the troll.  
"Whatever" she mumbled "lets hurry up I need to pack my bags for college."  
"Uh, yes. The college for sorcerers."  
_What else, Valkyrie, thought to herself_.  
For her parents benefit all they knew was that she was going to a normal boarding college but in realities she was staying with Skulduggery and attending a college for sorcerers.  
Valkyrie was anxious to start attending the school as her reputation for being a world hero, famous detective, darquesse, and being Skulduggery's friend usually inspired feelings of jealousy and hate.  
Forcing her head off way ward thoughts and back to the present, Valkyrie hopped out of the car and said to Skulduggery, only half joking.  
"Make sure you don't come bounding into the class rooms asking-no demanding for my help saving the world."  
After a long pause and many exasperated looks from Valkyrie he conceded "Fine, fine. I'll meet you back here at 8 O'clock."  
With that Valkyrie ran home while Skulduggery murmured lovingly to his car.


	2. Chapter 2

Scarlett

Valkyrie sat down just as the piercing school bell rung out. After recieving a disproving look, the teacher started the roll.

"Scarlet Smoulder, Gross Bross, Kelly Cull" the teacher paused and said in a slightly shocked tone, "Valkyrie Cain"

25 sets of eyes swivelled around the class room and Scarlet Smoulder, a particulary slutty and popular girl with a curvy body, long curly red hair and amber eyes, filled with hate and jelousy when Valkyrie anoced her presence. After that announcement many students whispered and stared at her through out the class. Shr sighed this was going to be a _long_ day.

* * *

As I walked into the cafeteria I noticed that it seemed to quiet down, but that wasn't the only thing I noticed. Scarlet was glaring at me from across the cafeteria. Choosing to ignore her I sat down next to a girl who looked to be about 13.

She glanced at me and that's when I noticed that she had a identification badge on her shirt. It turns out she was the head masters odopted daughter.

Looking at her curiously I asked, "What are you?"

She looked at me and I got a full look of her appearance tall, slim yet lean. She had dark brown hair falling softly down her back with startling ice blue eyes resembling a cats and pale skiing making her features even more exotic and buetiful.

She looked up with a look that made me inwardly shiver, she looked like she could see all my secrets, then suddenly a look of trust seemed to wash over her face.

"I am the last of an extinct species, called the panthers. We shift into black panthers and only a pinch of us can see everyone's secrets. I am one of those pinches" she paused and an amused look seemed to dance over her eyes "and in case you are wondering my name is Bast Wakandan."

Valkyrie looked at her "Valkyrie Cain" she offered.

Bast looked at her "I know." Then she smiled and Val knew that she had made a friend.


	3. Chapter 3

Meow

And so it went on Skulduggery and Valkyrie continued solving mysteries when she wasn't in school and she and Bast ate lunch together.

Presesoul skulduggery and Val were questioning a suspect by the name of Scaring Knife, he refused to talk.

Suddenly she had an idea.

"Skulduggery." Valkyrie said.

"Hmm" he murmured.

"I have an idea, I know someone...a friend, that can see anyone's secrets I'm gonna call her."

Skulduggery thought for a moment, "agreed"

* * *

_Ten minutes later..._

* * *

****The door creaked open and a black panther strolled in her sleek form gliding smoothly into the room, soon I was staring into the eyes of Bast.

"Well...I guess your the last of your species." Skulduggery mused.

After exchanging pleasantries, the got down to business

"Basically" Bast started this man was hired by an anonymous customer to kill Freaky Freddy. Your not going to get anything out of him his just a hit man."

Skulduggery sighed then thought for a moment.

"Bast, would you accompany Valkyrie and I on this investigation. You would be very useful." Skulduggery asked.

Bast smiled. I'd be delighted.

* * *

And so the trio went on scrounging the city for more leads till midnight. Bast and Val dragged themselves to bed totally and utterly spent.


End file.
